1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tool changer of torches and nozzles of a laser beam machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser beam machine having an apparatus for automatically changing tools such as torches and nozzles are disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2005-334920 (patent document 1) and 2005-334921 (patent document 2) filed by the present applicant.
The laser beam machines disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2 are structured so that the laser beam head moves along path lines of X, Y and Z axes.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-185865 (patent document 3) discloses a nozzle changer of a laser beam machine in which a table moves in the X-axis direction and a working head moves in Y-axis and Z-axis directions.